The present invention relates to a solenoid valve device and a power transmission device.
Conventionally, as this type of solenoid valve device, one that drives a linear solenoid using a current in accordance with a target value of control current has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-282433, for instance). This device is provided with a current monitor that detects a current flowing through the solenoid, generates a PWM signal through a feedback control based on the target value of control current and an output value from the current monitor, and performs a switching of solenoid driving transistors that drive the linear solenoid based on the generated PWM signal.